


Sweet and Subtle

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Vanilla."Harry brings home ice cream for Luna.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Sweet and Subtle

Harry smiles down at the tub of ice cream in his hands, the Ever-Cold charm on it keeping it frozen despite the heat of the summer day. Bringing Luna ice cream at the end of a long work-week has been a tradition since the beginning of their relationship, and he has fun with it, picking the newest and most interesting flavors from Fortescue’s and making sure they always have an assortment of toppings on hand so that Luna can experiment to her heart’s content.

Luna, of course, adores the weird flavors Fortescue invents. Every-Flavor Ice Cream was...an experience Harry doesn’t care to repeat; Mexican Chocolate was far spicier than he usually likes his sweets to be; and Treacle Tart ice cream is delicious but oddly textured. He’s still dubious about Potato; Goat Cheese was surprisingly tasty; Brown Butter Bacon was _amazing_ ; and he honestly didn’t quite dare try Lobster, though Luna enjoyed it.

But the tub in his hands right now is her favorite flavor ever, and Harry finds it frankly endearing, and utterly baffling, that his glorious darling has such a simple preference. If he’d been asked, years ago before they got together, he would have guessed maybe Ghost Pepper Peppermint or White Chocolate Banana Curry or Lemongrass-Licorice, but no; Luna likes best the flavor she says she can spend time savoring, learning every nuance and subtle variation:

Vanilla.

...With, of course, every possible _topping_ known to wizardkind.


End file.
